La leccion de Misa: No todos los dulces vienen env
by cristinaharuno
Summary: La leccion de Misa: No todos los dulces vienen envueltos" Es un fic basado en la segunda peli de Death Note, por lo que no se sorprendan si a Misa la describo como "morena" y se relata cuando Misa fue retenida por L...abreviando es un LxMisa...disfrutenlo


****

L x Misa/Lemmon La leccion de Misa: No todos los dulces vienen envueltos

Secuestro 1: Réencuentro con el chico misterioso

****

Había pasado una semana desde su secuestro. Misa-Misa (Misa a secas a partir de ahora) se sentía extrañada, ¿nadie habia notado su desaparicion? tal vez los secuestradores estuvieran escondiendo muy bien su desaparicion...En realidad eso a ella no le importaba, su unio temor, era el estado en el que estaria su querido Light. No había recivido noticias suyas, desde que los secuestradores le habían dicho que tambien lo tenían. Ahora mismo lo unico que queria es que "Kira" hiciera pagar a los secuestradores por su osadia. Lo que más le extrañaba es que uno de los secuestradores estaba realmente interesado en ella, ya que cada noche iba a visitarla, pero no le hacia las tipicas preguntas sobre si conocia a Kira, no...el se interesaba más por ella. Le habían negado la capacidad de ver, el placer de desplazarse...todo...hacia una semana que no comia ni bebia, y si no fuera por su amor por Light y las palabras de ese extraño, ya hubiera muerto. Esa noche un extraño olor a comida llego a su nariz. Alguien había entrado en esa habitacion, seguramente seria ese secuestrador.

- Misa-san...- Llamo el "secuestrador" a la morena.

- ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto la joven actriz, esa voz le resultaba familiar.

- No puedo decirtelo...- Negó el extraño.- Come...

- ¿Por que?- Sintio algo caliente en sus labios, su sabor era delicioso, era sopa.- ¿ Por que me ayudas?

- No puedo ser un buen fan si dejo que mi idol este mal...- Se excuso, dandole de comer la sopa a la morena.

- ¿Fan?- Podia aprovecharse de eso.- Oye...si me sacas de aqui...te prometo que tendremos una cita tu y yo...

- ¿Una cita?- El chico paro en seco, parecia algo tentador.

- Así es...- Misa sonrio.- Pero para eso me tienes que sacar de aqui...

- Lo siento, Misa-san, no puedo hacerlo.- Se disculpo.- Pero te prometo que saldras de aqui pronto...

-¿ Cuando es pronto?- Pregunto desesperada la idól.

- Pronto...pero me tienes que prometer que tendremos una cita.- No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una cita con su idól, Misa Amane.

- Si me sacas de aqui, pronto, tendremos una cita...- Suspiro, si tenía que prometer eso para salir de allí, lo haria.

- Entonces...trato hecho.- Sonrío victorioso, había conseguido su objetivo.

- Pero...¿ Como te llamas?- Pregunto curiosa, queria conocer a su " fan "

- Todos me conocen...como L.- Se presento y despidio.

- ¿L?- Ese " nombre " se quedo clavado en su mente, dejandola tan ocupada que no noto el sonido de la puerta cerrandoce.

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, " L " seguia visitandola, dandole de comer, hablando con ella, llegando a un punto, en que se habian convertido en amigos. Al cabo de esas tres semanas, la idól fue liberada. Era extraño, todo era como si nunca se hubiera ido. Había denunciado su desaparicion a la policia, pero el caso se cerro a los pocos días, a falta de pistas. Estaba furiosa,¿ es que había soñado el secuestro? imposible...ellos aun tenían a Light, además estaba L... Había ido a visitar la familia Yagami, segun la señora Yagami, Light estaba de viaje de estudios. Volvió a su casa agotada, nada más entrar en su habitacion, se tiro sobre la cama de cara. Hundio su cara en la almohada. Estaba harta, todos creian que solo se inventaba lo del secuestro para ocultar una escapada loca con algun chico, lo que más rabia le daba, es que muchos hombres habían asegurado ser ese chico, pero durante su desaparicion solo hubo un chico a su lado, " L ", al cual, aun que pareciera extraño, hechaba en falta. ¿ Por que hechaba más de menos a su secuestrador que al propio Light? Tal vez fuera por que Light siempre la trataba mal...y ese chico la había tratado, a pesar de ser la secuestrada, como una invitada. El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos. Se levanto de la cama con pesadez, ¿Quien seria a esas horas? fuera quien fuera, sufriria la ira de Amane Misa. Abrío la puerta del golpe. Su expresion cambio de enfado a uno de confusion. Un chico bastante paliducho, camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones vaqueros sueltos y sin...¿¡ Zapatos?!

- ¿ Quien...Quien eres?- Pregunto la cantante, cerrando un poco la puerta.

- ¿ No me reconoces? Soy el amigo de Ligth, nos conocimos en el campús de la universidad.- Dijo, se rasco la nuca con despreocupacion.- Hideki Ryuuzaki...

- ¡Ah! claro...Ryuuzaki-kun...- Abrío la puerta más aliviada, era amigo de Light.- ¿Que haces aqui?

- Vengo a darte noticias de Ligth.- Entro en la casa con total tranquilidad.

- ¿De Light?- Si no fuera por eso, se hubiera molestado por su atrevimiento.- ¿¡ Que sabes de el!?

- Tranquila, Misa-san...- Pidio el palido chico.- Tengo un mensaje de el...viene en esta carta...

- ¿ Carta?- La morena tomo el sobre que el chico habia sacado de unos de sus bolsillos. Lo abrío y comenzo a leerlo.

_Para: Misa  
De: Light_

Misa, si lees esta carta es que los secuestradores abran cumplido su parte y te habran liberado, es una lastima no poder estar contigo. Les he ofrecido mi ayuda para capturar a Kira, a cambio de tu liberacion. Para protegerte de cualquier imprevisto, le he pedido a Ryuuzaki que te cuide, así que a partir de hoy el se encargara de tu proteccion, al menos hasta mi regreso, hasta entonces, Misa, haz caso de todo lo que te diga Ryuuzaki y ten cuidado.

Con amor, Light.

Al terminar de leer la carta, elevo la vista esta clavarla en Ryuuzaki. ¿Ese chico iba a protegerla? más parecia que el mismo la iba a secuestrar y/o violar. Suspiro derrotada, si eran ordenes de Light tenía que obedecer.

- ¿Cuanto tardara en ser liberado?- Quería saber cuanto tardaria en estar con su amado Ligth.

- Aun no lo se...- Camino instintivamente hacia una de las otras habitaciones, siendo seguido de la actriz.

- ¡Hey!- La actriz le observo molesta, ¿como osaba? había entrado en su cocina y ahora andaba husmeando por ella y sacando comida de la misma.

- ¿No tienes dulces?- Pregunto el despreocupado muchacho, terminando de examinar un armario.

- ¡No! ¡Los dulces hacen daño a mi imagen!- Negó la morena, se cruzo de brazos molesta.

- Tal vez los dulces...¡pero por lo visto el helado no!- Exclamo victorioso el chico, elevando el embase de helado como si fuera un trofeo.- Y es de caramelo...

- ¡Solo me lo tomo cuando me estreso!- Intento excusarse, pero tenía que admitirlo, el helado de caramelo era su debilidad.

- Misa-san, mentir se te da mal...- Se burlo el muchacho, abriendo el embase y comenzando a comerlo...¡con los dedos!

- ¡ Yo no miento!- Se giro indignada, solo hacia diez minutos que se conocian y ya le sacaba de sus casillas.- ¿Por que crees que miento?

- Por que cuando mientes, tu cara se arruga, dejando una arrugitas muy monas, además, de que tus mejillas se coloran.- Explico, mirando sus espaldas.

- ¿Como...?- No sabia como continuar la frase.

- Es facíl cuando eres detective...- Se encogio de hombros despreocupado.

- ¿Detective?- Ahora si que parecía interesante, ese chico tan extraño era detective.- ¿Puedes descubrir el paradero de Ligth?

- Podria...pero necesito pistas.- Harto del contacto del frío helado con sus dedos, rebusco en los cajónes de la cocina, hasta encontrar una cucharilla y seguir con la labor de deborar ese helado.- Esa es otra razón por la que debo estar contigo, Misa-san.

- ¿Que necesitas de mi?- Haría todo lo que el quiziera, todo por su amado Light.

- Te hare preguntas...lo tipico...tranquila, si todo va bien tendremos pronto a Ligth con nosotros.- Sonrio intentando animar a la enamorada.

- Si...Gracias, Ryuuzaki-kun...- Hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento al chico.

- Es...mich...trañajo.- Intento hablar, aunque era dificil con medio helado en la boca.

- Ya...- Hizo una muesca de asco, el helado caía por la comisura de los labios del moreno, y no era muy agradable de ver.

- Bueno, Misa-san, ¿Desde cuando conoces a Ligth?- Pregunto, cuando al fin habia conseguido tragar el helado.

- Fue unos meses despúes de la aparicion de Kira, el tambien era partidario de el, por lo que fue amor instantaneo, ya ve, no solo Kira hace justicia, tambien junta a las personas.- Suspiro, su relacion con Ligth era como un sueño y todo gracias a Kira.

- ¿ Por que crees que Kira es justicia?- Cuestiono, enarco una ceja incredulo.- El simplemente mata a gente...

- Solo mata a aquellos que merecen ser castigados...- Defendio Misa a Kira.

- Pero...¿De verdad crees que el es justicia? alguien que se esconde y mata a la gente desde las sombras, alguien que no a dudado en matar a gente inocente por su comportamiento infantil...- Examino el envase vacio de helado, luego tirandolo al cubo que estaba detrás de el, hacertando de llenó.

- ¡Kira no es infantil!- exclamo furiosa Misa.- ¡No sabes nada! ¡Kira-sama, el es nuestro nuevo dios!

- Si eso es lo que crees...- Ryuuzaki solo la observo con calma, era notable que solo era una niña asustada.

- Conprendo que tengas tus opiniones y las respeto, pero te agradeceria que no dijieras esas cosas de Kira.- Pidio la morena, apretando con fuerza su brazo.

- Alguien que se toma la justicia por su mano, no puede ser un dios...- Finalizo Ryuuzaki, dando por terminado el tema de Kira.- Se me olviadaba...

- ¿Eh?- La chica observo curiosa al chico que rebuscaba en sus pantalones.

- Mi numero de telefóno, movíl y fax.- Extendio un papel ante la morena, con algunos numeros apuntados.- Tambíen esta el de mi busca, si necesitas algo, puedes localizarme de esa manera.

- Si...Gracias...- Tomo el papel y lo examino, luego lo guardo en un cajón que estaba a su lado.- Ryuuzaki-kun...

-¿Si?- El moreno sacó su cara del congelador, que andaba buscando más helado.

- ¿Quieres dejar de rebuscar en mi cocina?- Una gota rodo por la cien de la actriz.

- Es que quiero dulces...- Se excuso, llevando su dedo al labio y luego tirando de el.

- Vaya...- Camino hacia uno de los armarios y lo abrío, de el sacó una caja de barritas energeticas y las puso sobre la mesa.- Toma...

- Son energeticas...no me gustan...- Desvio la mirada, no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas.

- Ryuuzaki tonto...- Se burlo la actriz, dando pequeñas carcajadas, mientras abría la caja.- Mira...

- ¿Bombones?- Abrío los ojos desmensuradamente, conocia ese tipo de bombones, eran realmente caros y deliciosos.

- De vez en cuando una debe permitirse un caprichito.- Guiño un ojo al detective.- Coge, tengo otra caja lle...¡Ryuuzaki-kun!

- ¿Eh?- El muchacho observo a la chica furiosa.

- ¡Tengo otra caja, pero no me gastes esta!- Exclamo, el detective tenía la boca llena de bombones, tantos que algunos sobresalian de su boca, otros estaban en sus manos, tambien manchadas de chocolate al igual que su cara.

- Yo...¡Urh!- Llevo sus manos rapidamente a la garganta, sin querer había tragado la mitad de los bombones...¡y se le habían atragantado!

- ¡Ryuuzaki-kun!- Misa se avalanzo sobre el detective, intentando ayudarle, comenzandó a dar suaves golpes a la espalda del chico.

- Coff...coff...casi muero...-Termino de tragar el chocolate que le quedaba, paso su lengua por sus labios limpiando los restos de chocolate, luego sus manos, quedando inpecable.- Listo...

- _¿Se a limpiado con la lengua...como si fuera un gato?_- Se dijo mentalmente la chica, observando impresionada al detective.

- Misa-san...- El detective se acerco violentamente hacia la actriz, quedando a pocos centimetros de su rostro.

- Ryuuzaki-kun...- Un leve sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, no podia evitar sentirse nerviosa por la cercania del chico.

- Misa-san, si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente estaria muerto.- Dijo, miraba fijamente a los ojos castaños de la chica.

- En realidad...yo...Ryuuzaki-kun...- Podia sentir el aliento del joven en su cara.

_Itsure koware yuku... kono sekai ni wa...( Opening X Clamp)_

- ¿Eh? Vaya...- Ryuuzaki rebusco en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un movíl al cual contesto.- ¿Si? ah hola...si...estoy en su casa, no, tranquilo, voy hacia allí...

Colgó el telefóno movíl y se lo guardo de nuevo en la parte trasera del pantalón. Miró a la idól que permanecia inmovil en su sitio.

- Lo siento, Misa-san, tengo que irme...- Se disculpo, caminando hacia la puerta de la casa.- Hasta mañana, vendre a recogerte yo para ir a la sesión de fotos.

- Yo...- Quedó muda al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.- ¿Que...demonios a sido eso?

Amane Misa permanecio en esa postura por al menos quince minutos, hasta que reacciono y se espabilo. Se dio una ducha rapida, se puso el pijama y se fua a acostar, mañana le esperaba un día extraño, sobretodo con su nuevo "guardaespaldas" aunque algo en Ryuuzaki le extrañaba, se le hacía extrañamente familiar...

**Continuara...**


End file.
